dichomeentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
NCircle Entertainment
NCircle Entertainment is an entertainment content distributor based in Dallas, Texas that specializes in the sales, marketing, and distribution of children and family programming content. The company is a subsidiary of the Alliance Entertainment Corporation. In 2007, NCircle Entertainment began to release DIC Entertainment DVDs. They first started to reissue certain DVDs previously released by Sterling Entertainment, then beginning to release their own DVDs of DIC material. This partnership continued onto after the company was purchased by Cookie Jar in 2008, and majorly ended in 2010, when Cookie Jar changed their main home video distributor to Mill Creek Entertainment. NCircle however, continues to release DVDs of the Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda ''and Sonic the Hedgehog'' cartoons. Releases Sterling Reissues * Sabrina, The Animated Series - Witch in Training (March 6, 2007) * Super Mario Bros. - Mario's Movie Madness (March 6, 2007) * The Legend of Zelda - Ganon's Evil Tower (March 6, 2007) * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - Into the Maelstrom (March 6, 2007) * Stargate Infinity - The Legend Begins (March 6, 2007) * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors - Escape from the Garden of Evil (March 6, 2007) * Heathcliff - Fish Tales (March 6, 2007) * Heathcliff - Terror of the Neighborhood (March 6, 2007) * Sonic Underground - Dr. Robotnik's Revenge (March 6, 2007) * Super Mario Bros. - King Koopa Catastophe (August 21, 2007, reissued with Spanish packaging on May 18, 2010 and in 2017) * The Legend of Zelda - Havoc in Hyrule (August 21, 2007) * Mummies Alive! - The Beginning... (August 21, 2007) * Bump in the Night - Night of the Living Bread! (August 21, 2007) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery - Pompeii Pete in the 21st Century (August 21, 2007) * Here Comes the Littles (August 21, 2007) * Action Man - Space Wars (August 21, 2007) * Sabrina, The Animated Series - Bat Attack! (August 21, 2007) * The Littles Christmas Special! (October 23, 2007) * What-a-Mess - Christmas Mess (October 23, 2007) * Sonic Christmas Blast (October 23, 2007) * Sabrina: The Animated Series - A Witchmas Carol (October 23, 2007) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery - Tex Rides Again! (December 18, 2007) * Gadget Boy Saves the World (February 19, 2008) * Ulysses 31 - The Mysteries of Time (February 19, 2008) * Wish Kid - Be Careful What You Wish For (February 19, 2008) * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - No Place like Home (February 19, 2008) * Sylvanian Families - The Big Adventure (December 23, 2008) * Siegfried and Roy - Masters of the Impossible (December 23, 2008) Other Reissues * Trollz - Best Friends for Life the Movie (August 14, 2007) * Trollz - Magic of the Five the Movie (August 14, 2007) * Monster Mash (August 28, 2007, excludes song) * Bump in the Night - 'Twas the Night before Bumpy (October 23, 2007) * Sonic the Hedgehog - Super Sonic (December 23, 2008) New Releases DIC Home Entertainment * Horseland - Taking the Heat (August 28, 2007) * Horseland - Friends First... Win Or Lose (August 28, 2007, reissued on March 11, 2008 with new packaging) * Trollz - Hair over Heels the Movie (December 18, 2007) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! - Once Upon a Koopa (December 18, 2007) * Sonic Underground - The Queen Aleena Chronicles (December 18, 2007) * Horseland - The Fast and the Fear-less (January 1, 2008) * Gadget Boy - Along came a Spydra (February 19, 2008) * Sonic Underground - Sonic to the Rescue (February 19, 2008) * Heathcliff - New Cat in Town! (February 19, 2008) * Horseland - To Tell the Truth (March 11, 2008) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! - Mario of the Deep (July 22, 2008) * The Legend of Zelda - The Power of the Triforce (July 22, 2008) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - The Fastest Thing in Time (July 22, 2008) * Sonic Underground - Secrets of the Chaos Emerald (July 22, 2008) * Captain N: The Game Master - Adventures in Videoland (July 22, 2008) * The Best of Heathcliff (July 22, 2008) * Archie's Weird Mysteries - Spells Spell Trouble! (August 26, 2008) * Archie's Weird Mysteries - The Haunting of Riverdale (August 26, 2008) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! - Air Koopa (September 16, 2008) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! - Mario Spellbound (September 16, 2008) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Robotnik Strikes Back (September 16, 2008) * Sonic the Hedgehog - The Fight for Freedom (September 16, 2008) Cookie Jar Entertainment * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! - Box Office Mario (January 6, 2009) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 - The Trouble with Koopas (January 6, 2009) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Tall Tails (January 6, 2009) * Heathcliff - Unleashed! (January 6, 2009) * Heathcliff - I heart Sonja (February 3, 2009) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! - Mario's Adventures Out West (March 3, 2009) * The Best of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (March 3, 2009) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 - What a Wonderful Warp (March 3, 2009) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Robotnik Family Values (March 3, 2009) * Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic Goes Green (March 3, 2009) * DinoSquad - Go Dino! (April 14, 2009) * DinoSquad - Raptor Attack! (April 14, 2009) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! - Showdown in Brooklyn (May 5, 2009) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hero (May 5, 2009) * Sonic the Hedgehog - Freedom Fighters Unite! (May 5, 2009) * The Very Best of Heathcliff (May 5, 2009) * The Best of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (June 9, 2009) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! - Off the Map (July 21, 2009) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Robots Attack! (July 21, 2009) * Sonic Underground - Ready, Aim, Sonic! (July 21, 2009) * Heathcliff - A Cat and his Boy (July 21, 2009) * DinoSquad - Prehistoric Problems! (August 18, 2009) * Mario Bros. Mix (September 8, 2009) * Super Mario World - Yoshi the Superstar (September 29, 2009) * Super Mario World - Koopa's Stone Age Quests (September 29, 2009) * DinoSquad - Mutant Mayhem! (February 2, 2010) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic Who? (February 23, 2010) * Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic Forever (March 16, 2010) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 - Koopas Rock! (June 1, 2010) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Let's Race (June 1, 2010) * Sonic Underground - Legend Has It (June 1, 2010) * DinoSquad - Fire and Ice! (July 13, 2010) * Sonic the Hedgehog - Doomsday Project (August 9, 2010) * Sonic Underground - Band on the Run (September 7, 2010) * Super Mario Bros. - Koopa Kronicles (September 14, 2010) * Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Mega Mix (January 4, 2011) * The Super Mario Bros Super Show! - Volume One (May 22, 2012) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Volume One (May 22, 2012) * The Legend of Zelda - The Complete Season (May 22, 2012) * The Super Mario Bros Super Show! - Volume Two (October 9, 2012) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Volume Two (October 9, 2012) DHX Media * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3: The Complete Series (May 14, 2013) * Sonic Underground - Volume One (May 14, 2013) * Super Mario World: The Complete Series (October 8, 2013) * Mario Mega Mix! (July 14, 2015) * Sonic Underground - Volume Two (April 11, 2017) Category:Distributors